Um dia
by Alice N.P.M
Summary: ...No final das contas, você sabe, nada poderia evitar, nada que você fizesse ajudaria, esse era seu destino, essa é sua realidade: Você é completamente apaixonada por ela./ Uma Fanfic Achele!
1. Prólogo

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Você não conseguiu evitar.<p>

Você, na verdade, nunca quis realmente evitar. Claro, houveram momentos de insegurança. Você, visando sua carreira, preferiu fingir que não sentia nada...

No final das contas.. Você sabe! Nada poderia evitar, nada que você fizesse ajudaria, esse era seu destino, essa é sua realidade: Você é completamente apaixonada por ela.

… E agora você está aqui, observando ela colocar as últimas malas no carro.

Você não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas invadissem seus olhos... E agora elas escorrem livremente pelo seu rosto...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.


	2. Voluntariado, huh?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>E foi assim que tudo começou...<p>

-Di, Dianna, baby, acorde, estou indo trabalhar.

-Hummm... - Eu resmungo mau humorada. Odeio quando me acordam cedo. Odeio mais ainda quando é David quem faz isso... Odeio dez vezes mais como ele faz isso depois da briga que nós tivemos ontem. Ele esta tentando agir normalmente, mas não adianta... É questão de tempo... Me viro de costas para ele com a intenção de voltar a dormir. Ouço ele suspirar. Vai levar menos tempo do que eu esperava...

Três horas depois, eu acordo. As coisas dele não estão mais no meu apartamento... E tudo o que eu posso sentir é alivio.

~x~

Ando pelas ruas de NY com um sorriso nos lábios... Não é que tudo esteja indo as mil maravilhas, mas eu sinto que estou prestes a dar uma virada na minha vida.

Ando tão distraída fazendo planos para a minha recente "solterísse", que acabo esbarrando e um homem, ele resmunga algumas palavras e sai sem olhar para trás e sem dar a minima para os meus pedidos de desculpas. Suspiro e algo no chão me chama atenção, um papel que deve ter caído da bolsa que ele carregava, nele diz: "SEJA UM VOLUNTÁRIO". Entorto a cabeça para o lado enquanto divago e continuo olhando para aquelas palavras no chão... Bem, eu não tenho um emprego fixo no momento, ser artista nessa cidade tem seus altos e baixos, estou em um ponto baixo e consequentemente com um bom tempo livre, o que pra mim significa tédio. Balanço a cabeça e sorrio enquanto me abaixo para pegar o papel... "É, por que não?".

~x~

Abro os olhos e ouço ao longe meu celular tocando, alcanço o aparelho. São sete horas da manhã, de um sábado. Esse é o horário que as almas caridosas acordam para fazer o bem. Tudo que eu penso antes de colocar os óculos escuros, jogar o violão nas costas e caminhar até o hospital é: "Céus, será que boas ações praticadas de manhã valem mais pontos? Deveriam..."

~x~

-Você deve ser uma voluntária, certo?

Um homem com um chapéu-coco me diz assim que chego a sala indicada pela recepcionista. Balanço a cabeça envergonhada, estou um tanto atrasada.

-Bem, os grupos já foram divididos e foram para as alas... Mas temos uma sem ninguém, você acha que pode lidar com.. hum.. Cinco crianças, sozinha?

Quando ia responder, ouço aquela voz atrás de mim.

-Com licença, eu sei que estou bem atrasada.. Mas sempre é tempo de ser uma voluntária, certo?

Me viro e dou de cara com um par de olhos castanhos... Tão lindos quanto o conjunto da "obra"...

Volutariado, huh?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.


	3. Pode Apostar

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dizer que foi amor a primeira vista seria muito clichê. Mas posso dizer que ela fez meu coração acelerar e minhas pernas bambearem desde aquele momento. Sem contar aquele sentimento estranho que se instalou no meu peito, no momento em que a vi ali sorrindo e me olhando como se estivesse pensando as mesmas coisas que eu.<p>

Senti uma mão no meu ombro me despertando para a realidade.

-Sim...

Me voltei para o homem de chapéu-coco.

-Eu dizia que agora você não esta mais sozinha...

-Ah sim... - Volto a olhar para ela, por mim eu não estaria mais sozinha para o resto da vida. Ela me estendeu a mão e se apresentou.

-Lea Michele, prazer.

Retribuo o gesto e com o sorriso mais pateta do mundo disse:

-Dianna Agron, o prazer é todo meu... Com certeza – Céus, não acredito que disse isso, aprendi a flertar com um pedreiro, é isso?

Ela deu um sorriso lindo e respondeu:

-Pode apostar que sim...

Então ela pisca um olho e... Para tudo! Ela esta retribuindo meu flerte, é isso?

-Aposta comprada!

Digo e retribuo a piscadela enquanto assisto ela morder os lábios. Que garota linda! Deus! Certo, ela tem seus defeitos.. Mas até eles me tiram o folego! Acho que nunca me senti assim nem por homem nem por mulher alguma!

De repente ouço uma tosse ao meu lado, do homem que tentava chamar nossa atenção.

-Senhoritas, senhoritas... Vocês já podem ir encontrar as crianças... Se quiserem, claro.

Trocamos olhares cúmplices.

Vai ser uma manhã ótima.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Waaa, okey. Três capitulos pequeninos, mas um atrás do outro.. Então conta alguma coisa, certo?_

_Essa fic eu já terminei.. Quero dizer... Ela esta toda escrita no meu caderno... Pq né, eu não tenho mais oq fazer durante a aula, além de escrever. Então, sem riscos de sofrer um abandono.. Ou de eu enjoar... E talz =p_

_PS: Lembrando que eu vou sim continuar com a Faberry-Nasty Naughty Boy ... Que é a única que esta em execução além dessa. ;)_


	4. Julgue você mesma

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Tia, tia! Que música vocês vão cantar?<p>

Sinto uma mãozinha puxando a barra da camisa xadrez que eu usava. Me dou conta que estou há vários minutos observando a morena que se apresentava as crianças.

Me sentei e coloquei a pequena de no máximo 6 anos no colo.

-Hum, tem alguma coisa que você quer ouvir?

Eu fico balançada quando se trata de crianças... Ainda mais aquelas, todas por volta dos oito anos, e provavelmente já haviam chegado na metade do quanto viveriam.

A garotinha balançou a cabeça.

Nesse momento percebi que Lea observava minha interação com a menina. Eu sorri pra ela.

-Vamos ver... Será que você pode cantar?

-Se eu posso cantar? - Ela riu em deboche, se eu soubesse...

-Pode?

-Julgue você mesma.

-Okey... Assistiu Pocahontas?

Ela ergueu as sombracelhas e velho caminhando em minha direção... Dizendo as primeiras palavras da canção:

_"Se acha que eu sou selvagem_  
><em>Você viajou bastante<em>  
><em>Talvez tenha razão<em>  
><em>Mas não consigo ver<em>  
><em>Mais salvagem quem vai ser?<em>  
><em>Precisa escutar com o coração<em>  
><em>Coração"<em>

Ela só tinha falado e eu já tinha percebido que ela realmente tinha o dom. Peguei o violão e dei o primeiro acorde para que ela começasse.

_"Se pensa que esta terra lhe pertence_  
><em>Você tem muito ainda o que aprender<em>  
><em>Pois cada planta, pedra ou criatura<em>  
><em>Está viva e tem alma, é um ser<em>

_Se vê que só gente é seu semelhante_  
><em>E que os outros não têm o seu valor<em>  
><em>Mas se seguir pegadas de um estranho<em>  
><em>Mil surpresas vai achar ao seu redor..."<em>

Os olhos das crianças brilhavam enquanto tentavam cantar junto com ela.

Os meus olhos também brilhavam... Mas eu estava mais preocupada em não babar do que cantar.

_"Já ouviu um lobo uivando pra a lua azul?_  
><em>Será que já viu um lince sorrir?<em>  
><em>É capaz de ouvir as vozes da montanha?<em>  
><em>E com as cores do vento colorir<em>  
><em>E com as cores do vento colorir.."<em>

Se eu já sabia que ela tinha o dom, agora eu tinha certeza que ela havia nascido pra isso. Sua voz é... Indescritível.

Assim que terminou ela me perguntou:

-Então, o que achou?

Eu fiquei olhando pra ela com cara de idiota, enquanto milhões de respostas passavam pela minha cabeça. Nenhuma era adequada ao momento.

-Eu posso te falar depois?

-Se você topar ir almoçar comigo... Pode sim.

Eu simplesmente não acredito que ela esta a minha... Sério?

-Fechado.

~x~

Estávamos caminhando lado a lado enquanto íamos em direção a um restaurante.

-Então, onde você aprendeu a cantar assim?

-Uma longa história... -Ela parou de andar de repente e eu a acompanhei -... Quer saber. Eu te conto tudo se você aceitar mudar o almoço para o meu apartamento que é aqui perto.

-Seu apartamento? E se você for uma assassina tentando me seduzir para depois me matar?

-Você vai ter que pagar pra ver..

Eu gargalhei.

-Okey. Eu pago... Mas só por que estou muito curiosa.

Mudamos de direção e depois de alguns minutos ela perguntou:

-Quer dizer que você acha que estou tentando te seduzir... Esta dando certo, então?

Eu mordi os lábios e sem olhar pra ela respondi.

-É, você vai ter que pagar pra ver...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Ain, como eu sou boazinha. Mas por hoje chega..._

_Se quiser mais ergue a mão \o_


	5. Prometo!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>- Eu me considero uma desorientada sexualmente - Ela riu, e eu continuei - Sério, quero dizer, fico com homens e mulheres, mas nunca tomei um decisão sobre qual o meu preferido. Eu gosto de pessoas.<p>

-Também penso assim... Do que adianta dizer que sou uma bissexual com ênfase em homens, se no outro dia posso virar a esquina e dar de cara com uma loira linda, que vai virar minha cabeça totalmente me fazendo ver que homens a partir de então seriam criaturas totalmente dispensaveis?

Olhei para ela com surpresa. Ela gargalhou e piscando um olho disse:

-Calma foi só um exemplo... - Depois ela mordeu os lábios e disse muito rápido, mas não o suficiente eu não entender. - Ou não... Venha, vamos para sala.

Durante o preparo e o próprio almoço, trocamos diversas informações. Fiquei sabendo que ela era uma cantora/atriz em ascensão na Brodway, enquanto contei sobre meus pequenos papeis como atriz e algumas experiencia na direção.

-Temos muitas coisas em comum, não? - Eu disse enquanto me sentava no sofá.

-Você acha?- Ela perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

-Tenho certeza.

Ficamos no olhando por alguns segundos até ela quebrar o silêncio.

-Você tem olhos lindos... - Sorri, ela balançou a cabeça e continuou -Devem te dizer isso o tempo todo.

-Dizem, mas poucas vezes a pessoa tem olhos tão lindos quanto os meus.

_Dianna Agron, fazendo escola pedreragem. Parabéns..._

Ela sorriu envergonhada e mudou de assunto.

-Então, você ainda não disse o que achou... Acha que posso cantar?

Coloquei a mão no queixo pensativa.

-Sabe, acho que preciso ouvir uma segunda vez pra formar uma opinião.

Ela sorriu.

-Você vai me acompanhar?

-Hum.. Não.. O som do violão pode atrapalhar meu julgamento.

-Okey. Como você tem um jeito mais.. "Alernativo"... Vou cantar algo mais atual...

-Vamos ouvir.

Ela se ajeitou no sofa, sentando quase de frente para mim, e começou:

Where I go, when I go there  
>No more memory anymore<br>Only men on distant ships  
>The women with them, swimming with them, to shore<p>

Where I go, when I go there  
>No more whispering anymore<br>Only hymns upon your lips  
>A mystic wisdom, rising with them, to shore<p>

Até então ela cantava com os olhos fechados, agora ela abria os olhos, e olhava diretamente nos meus. Toda a confusão de sentimentos que se acumulavam dentro de mim até então, se intensificou. Eu estava hipnotizada pelo seus olhos, enquanto sua voz tocava no funda da minha alma.

Touch me - just like that  
>And that - o, yeah - now, that's heaven<br>Now, that I like  
>God, that's so nice<br>Now lower down, where the figs lie

Ela tomou folego para continuar a canção, mas com um dedo fiz com que ela se calasse. Ela me olhou sem entender nada e eu sussurrei:

-Ja fiz meu julgamento, se se eu não precisasse desesperadamente te beijar agora, eu ouviria você cantar pelo resto do dia.

Ela sorriu e segurou meu rosto e uma das mãos.

-Ta esperando o que então?

Sua voz foi menos que eu sussurro, mas mesmo assim eu entendi a mensagem, aproximei meus lábios dos dela. Em um primeiro momento apenas fiquei ali, sentindo sua respiração se misturando a minha, seus olhos a centímetros dos meus... Então, quando não aguentava mais esperar, a beijei.

E que beijo!

Seu lábios eram grandes mas delicados, era um beijo macio mas sensual. Envolvi sua cintura em meus braços, e ela entendendo o recado se sentou em meu colo de frente pra mim.

Que mulher! Dels!

- No fim eu não era uma assassina.

Ela concluiu beijando meu pescoço. Eu sorri e puxei minha cabeça para encarar seus olhos.

- E no fim, você realmente conseguiu me seduzir.

-Mas disso eu já tinha certeza- Ela respondeu rindo.

-Convencida!

...

-Já te aconteceu de você encontrar uma pessoa e sentir que ja a conhecia há tempos?

-Sim... Hoje mesmo- Eu a respondi, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais.

-Comigo também... Estranho não?

-Muito!

...

Ficamos ali por não sei quantas horas, os beijos se tornaram intensos, as mãos mais abusadas, as caricias mais ousadas, mas não passamos disso. Posso parecer uma pedreira as vezes, mas sou uma moça respeitosa, poxa!

No entanto... Estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade.

Em determinado momento, ela quebrou o beijo, apoiou sua testa a minha, suspirou e soltou a bomba:

-Eu vou me mudar pra Los Angeles... Amanhã.

-Como assim? Por que?

Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou.

-Um trabalho.. Grande! Na TV. Eu nem iria te contar.. Mas... Você é tão.. Perfeita. Isso é tão injusto.

-Uau... Bom-_ Isso é horrivel_ - Que bom pra você... A parte do trabalho, claro.

-Tenho fé que dê certo.. Tipo, tem tudo pra dar muito certo.

Eu não estava nem aí pro trabalho dela... Eu só queria... Ela!

-Espero que dê... Mas... Você acha que nós não podemos manter contato?

-Claro! - Ela sorriu. Mas eu via claramente que ela não acreditava naquilo... Da mesma forma que nunca acreditei que relacionamentos a distância funcionavam.

-Certo- Eu conclui.

-Estava tudo perfeito demais não é? Quando na vida que eu conseguiria um emprego desses e uma mulher como você e conseguiria ficar com os dois? - Ela bufou – Olhe pra mim!

-Hey!- Eu segurei seu queixo - Você é linda. Deveria saber disso.

-Não tanto quanto você.

-Você é linda do seu jeito... - Eu olhei no fundo dos seus olhos -Você me conquistou desde o primeiro segundo.

Ela se levantou e foi até a janela, de costas para mim.

-Isso é tão injusto. - Ela se lamentou.

Eu me levantei e abraçando sua cintura por trás, sussurrei em seu ouvido:

-Nós ainda teremos nossa chance.

-Quando?

-Um dia... Eu prometo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.


	6. Olá, outra vez

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Dianna, o que você está fazendo olhando feito uma idiota pra esse celular outra vez?<p>

Ouvi minha amiga Ana perguntar ao longe. Estava no apartamento dela, em uma reunião com alguns amigos...

-Nada.

-Você mandou outra mensagem?

-Aham- Resmuguei.

-Ela já respondeu?

-Não.

-Como eu pensei. - Ela se sentou ao meu lado e colocou um braço ao meu redor. - Di, você só viu essa garota uma vez, e isso já faz quase um mês! Depois disso ela não te atendeu, nem mesmo respondeu suas mensagens. Esquece ela...

-Eu sei que é o que eu devo fazer! Ela já deve estar feliz trabalhando e tudo mais... Mas sei la.. Ela era tão... Hum... Fofa.

Claro que não estava sofrendo por ela, veja bem! Mas fiquei triste sim com o fato dela não responder nenhuma das minha tentativas de contato depois que eu sai do apartamento naquele fatídico dia.

-Okey, sei de uma coisa que vai te animar!

-O que?

-Um teste! Pra TV!

-Outro?

-Sim, mas esse é a sua cara! O Rich é amigo do produtor e disse que ele esta desesperado, por que falta pouco para as gravações e ele ainda não achou alguém ideal para o papel. Rich disse que consegue um teste fácil pra você!

Me interessei. Rich era um cara com ótimos contatos, já tinha arrumado alguns testes pra mim, a grade maioria não deu certo, já em outros me sai muito bem, inclusive um que me rendeu participação em "Heroes"

-E quando é? Onde?

-Em Los Angeles... O mais breve possível.

Eu sei o que vocês devem pensar! Los Angeles! É o onde a Lea esta. Claro que ela vai ir correndo. Mas não é bem assim. Vejam bem, naquele dia, quando Lea me contou que estava de partida, a ultima coisa que prestei atenção foi o maldito local pra onde ela iria.

-Vou falar com ele.

E foi que três dias depois disso, em um sábado de manhã, eu desembarcava em LA e corria fazer o teste.

Brad me ligou, no domingo e disse que eu já era integrante do elenco principal de Glee. Me deu algumas coordenadas para o tramites legais que deveriam ser resolvidos rapidamente, já que as gravações começariam na segunda.

Eu tinha um baita problema pra resolver. Eu deveria me mudar o mais rápido possível. Enquanto tudo não se resolvia ficaria em um hotel com a pequena mala que trazia comigo apenas.

Mas isso não diminuiu minha empolgação. O projeto era lindo! A série tinha tudo pra ser um sucesso. Era a oportunidade da minha vida.

Na segunda-feira cheguei ao estúdio com boa antecedência, não é como se eu tivesse que acordar cedo, eu mal havia dormido.

Fui a primeira a chegar, seguida por Cory. Conversamos por um bom tempo, ele era um cara divertido e fofo. Logo outros começaram a chegar. Membros do elenco e da produção... Entre eles, a ultima pessoa que eu esperava ver.

Foi um momento tão louco, que eu nunca vou esquecer.

Eu ainda conversava com Cory, de costas para a porta. Quando ouço aquela voz. Outra vez.

-Com licença, estou atrasada?

A surpresa foi tamanha, que nem mesmo consegui me virar. Um filme rodou minha cabeça até o momento em que ela dizia, naquela tarde no apartamento dela, que ela viria pra LA.

-Dianna, você esta bem?- Cory pergutou.

-S-sim, só.. Nervosa.

-Claro... Olha, aquela que chegou é a Lea, ela fará a Rachel Berry, nos conhecemos em uma pré-reunião uma semana atrás... Vou apresenta-las

Tentei impedi-lo mas já era tarde demais. Ele já acenava pra ela. Abaixei a cabeça e encarei o chão.

-Olá Cory! Me chamou? - Ela estava bem atrás de mim.

-Sim, quero te apresentar Quinn Fabray.. Ou melhor... Dianna Agron...

-Dianna? - Ela falou devagar e baixo, como quem custava a acreditar. Respirei fundo e me virei, com o sorriso mais forçado do mundo.

-Lea!

Aqueles olhos novamente... Me encaravam com confusão. Ela abria a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas não dizia nada.

-Vocês se conhecem?- Cory perguntou, confuso com a cena.

-Sim! - Respondemos juntas.

-Legal! - Ele riu com o sorriso BoboCory de sempre. - Vou ali conversar com o pessoal, fiquem a vontade.

Depois que ele saiu ficamos um bom tempo nos encarando. Até que ela disse.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Bom, eu fiz um teste. E bem.. Estou aqui... E suponho que esse seja o motivo da sua mudança.

-Sim- Ela me olhou por alguns segundo mais e depois sorriu – Isso é muito louco.

-É.

Eu concordei.

-Bom pessoal. Vamos ao trabalho – Ouvimos Ryan dizer.

-Hora de trabalhar...

-Pois é.

Pelo resto do dia, nós mal nos vimos. Gravávamos cenas individuais. Fiquei um bom tempo pulando em uma cama elástica até que uma cena da abertura da série ficasse perfeita. Foi cansativo, mas era um sonho se realizando pra mim.

Nem mesmo nossos intervalos coincidiram, assim só nos vimos novamente no final do dia.

Eu já deixava o estúdio e ia em direção a um táxi, quando a ouvi me chamando. Me virei e esperei que ela me alcançasse.

-Você vai pegar um táxi? Pra onde você vai? - Ela disse quase sem fôlego, por conta da corrida até mim.

-Sim.. Eu estou em um hotel...

Eu disse então o local onde estava hospedada. Ela sorriu

-Bem, você estava hospedada bem perto de mim, logo, te darei uma carona.

-Hum... Okey.

Conversamos durante todo caminho, contei a ela sobre a situação em que estava. Ela disse que logo tudo se resolveria. Eu não entendi, mas quando chegamos ao meu hotel, ela estacionou o carro e perguntou:

-Vai precisar de ajuda para arrumar as malas?

-Como?

-As malas. Você tem muita coisa?

-Como eu disse, não trouxe muita coisa comigo. Mas por que eu precisaria arrumar as malas?

-Por que você esta indo pro meu apartamento. - Abri a boca para protestar, mas ela impediu – E não reclame. Só estou fazendo isso pra não ter que te trazer até aqui todos os dias. Vamos la, eu te ajudo.

Com o tempo você aprende que é realmente muito difícil ir contra Lea. Eu aprendi logo. Assim, dentro de 30 minutos eu já tinha fechado minha conta no hotel, e me dirigia para o apartamento dela.

Durante esse trajeto, um silêncio caiu sobre nós. Provavelmente ela estava lembrando das mesmas coisas que eu...

Chegamos, ela me apresentou o local, pedimos comida e conversamos muito sobre a série e nossas expectativas, percebi que assim como eu, ela também evitava o assunto "nós". Logo ela disse que se recolheria para tomar um banho, e descansar, resolvi fazer o mesmo.

Mas logo que me deitei, percebi que não conseguiria dormir, não depois do meu primeiro dia de gravações com um papel principal em um série de um grande canal. Não sabendo que ela estava deitada no quarto ao lado.

Me levantei e assim que abri a porta percebi que estava errada, ela não estava em seu quarto, e sim na sala, assistindo TV. Caminhei até la e a encontrei enrolada em um cobertor e com uma xicara na mão.

-Problemas pra dormir também?- Ela perguntou assim que me viu , fiz que sim com a cabeça e fui me sentar ao seu lado.

Em poucos minutos estavas as duas encostadas em cantos opostos do sofá, uma de frente para a outra.

Em determinado momento, eu percebi que não poderíamos mais adiar aquela convesa.

-Você não atendeu minhas ligações ou respondeu minha mensagens.

Não era uma perguta, mas eu queria uma resposta. Ela mordeu os lábios.

-Não achei que fosse justo com você... Mas acredite, meu coração acelerava cada vez que o celular tocava e eu sorria feito idiota lendo suas mensagens.

-Eu não achei justo você me ignorar.

-Dianna, você tem ideia das expectativas em cima dessa série? Em quanto isso pode alavacar minha carreira? Eu tinha medo da distância nos fazer mal.

-Nós poderíamos manter pelo menos uma amizade a distância, não?

-Você quer ser só minha amiga? Di, eu trabalho, e agora você também, pra FOX. É só a empresa mais conservadora entre os canais fechados.

Naquele momento toda minha racionalidade tomou conta de mim. Quero dizer. Nós trabalhávamos juntas, em uma empresa conservadora... Estávamos no inicio da carreira. Não era muito inteligente jogar uma bandeira do orgulho gay nas costas e sair saltitando por aí.

-Eu quero ser sua amiga- Eu conclui. Rápido, sem olhar pra ela.

-Oh, hum... Sim. Isso é o certo, não é?

-É o que nós queremos não é?- Eu tinha esperança que ela negasse. Assim eu não resistiria a pular em seus braços e...

-É, é o que nós queremos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Desculpem se acham que estou indo muito rápido. Isso era pra ser uma short... Vai ter no máximo mais dois capítulos. No máximo! Então é assim, corridinho mesmo. =D


	7. O Dia

.

.

* * *

><p>Então foi tudo muito natural.<p>

Quando você se da conta, já estava morando com ela. A série já era um sucesso. As pessoas já te reconheciam na rua. E os boatos já existiam.

A amizade também veio naturalmente. Ambas escondem o fato de que queriam mais que isso. Mas sim, vocês duas se tornam muito amigas. Quando você percebeu, já não conseguia dormir sem seu abraço de boa noite. E nem acordar direito sem o abraço de bom dia. Os abraços entre as gravações eram fundamentais. E os abraços sem motivos no sofá, que duravam horas... Haviam abraços sem motivos também, da mesma forma que não haviam motivos para que as mãos estivem sempre juntas.

Haviam sorrisos trocados a distância... Olhares de admiração que até mesmo para vocês passavam despercebidos. Para vocês, para os outros não. Haviam tantos comentários... Mas, e daí? Era mais fácil ignorá-los, era mais fácil se deixar apaixonar de vez por ela...

E Céus! Como era fácil se apaixonar cada vez mais por ela.

É fácil notar o quão adorável ela é quando acorda e vem caminhando descalça, com o cabelo todo bagunçado até a cozinha, onde você já prepara o café. Ela te da um abraço e senta, ainda com os olhos meio fechados. Você só percebe o brilho nos olhos dela quando você serve o café e ela da um sorriso irritantemente adorável pra você. É um sorriso tão inebriante que tudo o que você pode fazer é sorrir também quando ela rouba suas torradas... Mesmo o prato dela estando cheio também.

Ela sempre consegue o que quer.

Era de se esperar, com aquele olhar caído e um beicinho que te derrete mesmo quando esta no auge do mau humor.

Por que afinal, e daí que você esta louca pra ver aquele novo filme de terror? Ela quer ver o musical que você já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes assistiu com ela. Você até reclama um pouco, mas você adora quando chega o desfecho da história e ela olha pra você sorrindo com lágrimas nos olhos...

Tem como não se apaixonar?

É impossível não se apaixonar até pelas pequenas coisas que ela faz por você...

Como quando você ficou doente e ela passou a madrugada acordada ao seu lado, cuidando de você, abraçada as suas costas, cantarolando no seu ouvido... Isso mesmo sem ter sido dispensada do trabalho, como você, e tendo que levantar cedo para ir ao estúdio.

Naquele dia, ela te ligou a cada 20 minutos. Só pra saber como você estava.

Você quase não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas, quando em uma noite de filmes, enquanto você descansava a cabeça em seu colo e fingia que dormia, ela sussurrou baixinho que você era a melhor coisa que havia acontecido na vida dela.

Você queria dizer que se sentia da mesma forma.

Afinal, do que importa a fama? Do que importa o dinheiro? E daí que as pessoas te reconhecem na rua?

ELA te conhece. E isso já é o bastante.

~x~

Quatro meses se passam. E você pensa que já não pode suportar. Você já não se contenta com abraços e com as mãos dadas. Você quer mais.

O elenco esta todo reunido no apartamento de vocês. O sofá esta todo ocupado, então você se senta no chão mesmo. Ela chega e distribui as tigelas de pipoca, então olha pra você... Aqueles olhos, aquele beicinho. Você finge rolar os olhos e abre as pernas, ela sorri enquanto se senta entre elas e apoia a cabeça em seu peito. Você abraça a cintura dela e agora também sorri.

A sala é iluminada apenas pela luz que emana da TV. Mas você não consegue se concentrar no filme. Não quando o cheiro dela invade seus sentidos. Não quando ela coloca a cabeça em seu ombro, te deixando com a visão perfeita do seu pescoço... E ele parece tão... Beijavel.

As mãos dela desenham padrões na pele do seu braço, que se arrepia. Você não pode mais resistir.

Você se inclina um pouco, e seus lábios entram em contato com a pele dela. Ela fecha os olhos e você entende como um sinal para continuar e aplica um suave beijo.

Você vê ela se arrepiar.

Lentamente ela inclina a cabeça. Seus lábios fazem seu caminho na pela dela, pescoço, queixo, bochecha...Até que ela abre os olhos, e seus olhares se encontram.

Ela sorri e sussurra:

-Eu pensei que esse dia nunca chegaria.

Você sorri ainda mais e finalmente fecha a distância entre seus lábios.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Como ninguém esta comentando... Pressuponho que ninguém lê... Então estou encerrando a história por aqui.


	8. Não me toque!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>- SAI DAQUI DIANNA!<p>

- Mas Lea, eu...

- Não quero saber! SAIA!

Eu reluto em deixa-la ali, mas sei bem que não adianta discutir. Depois de 8 anos morando com Lea Michele, sendo 5 deles sendo casada oficialmente com ela, você aprende que nunca, em hipótese nenhuma deve tentar discutir quando ela usa seu nome e não qualquer outro apelido carinhoso.

Quando fecho a porta do quarto posso ouvir o choro que ela lutou para segurar. Não posso evitar as lágrimas que invadem meus olhos também.

Saio e caminho pelo bairro. Perdida em pensamentos... Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, mas não imaginava que a intensidade fosse tão grande. Devo me preocupar? Ela realmente não quer que eu a toque nunca mais? Ela não quer mais que eu veja o corpo que por tantas vezes eu possui? Ela não me ama mais depois de tudo?

Afinal, essa última 'briga' só ocorreu por que escolhi o momento errado para entrar no nosso quarto. Ela estava se trocando, okey, mas qual o problema? Ela é minha mulher! A mulher que eu amo!

Eu realmente tento, mas não consigo entender... Não consigo.

As horas passam sem que eu perceba, e quando me dou conta, o sol já esta se pondo. Tenho que voltar...

Quando chego no nosso apartamento, ela vem ao meu encontro, com os olhos vermelhos de chorar, se coloca a certa distância de mim, permanece por alguns segundos me encarando antes de quebrar o silêncio.

- Pensei que você tinha me deixado.

Quero dizer que ela era a única a tentar me afastar naquela ultima semana, mas sei que isso vai piorar a situação. Eu não quero machuca-la, apesar de parecer que qualquer coisa que eu faça ultimamente provoque exatamente isso.

- Eu jamais vou deixar você. Você deveria saber, certo? Eu fiz um juramento sobre isso. Lembra?

Digo insegura, mantendo a distância. Quero correr e abraça-la. Mas por um motivo desconhecido pra mim, meu toque é a coisa que ela tem mais evitado.

Então ela sorri envergonhada, e me dou conta que isso tem sido raro últimamente. Ainda sim posso identificar certa tristeza em seus olhos. Eu realmente não sei o que eu fiz.

- Eu sinto muito - Ela desabafa, enquanto o riso se transforma em choro - Eu só... Di, você é tão perfeita... E eu... Eu me sinto tão... Gorda! Eu vou entender se você não me quiser mais... Mas isso dói tanto e...

Eu não consigo evitar uma gargalhada. Ela para de chorar e me olha com certa raiva nos olhos, mas posso ver a sombra de um sorriso em seus lábios quando ela diz:

- Dianna Agron, isso não é NADA engraçado.

Eu me aproximo...

- Era isso o tempo todo? Por toda essa semana você tem me evitado e me tratado dessa maneira, por causa disso?

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça e olha para o chão constrangida.

Me aproximo ainda mais, ficando as suas costas, abraço sua cintura, e levo as mãos a sua barriga com a gestação de cinco meses.

- Lee... - Eu sussuro em seu ouvido - Você é a mulher mas linda que eu já vi na vida, sabia disso? - Ela morde o lábio inferior segurando um sorriso. Eu beijo seu pescoço antes de continuar- Você me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo... Todos os dias. E agora, pra completar, você vai ser mãe de um filho meu. Depois de todo esse tempo de tentativas e buscas por meios alternativos... Nós conseguimos! Tem noção do quanto isso significa pra mim? Tem noção do quanto VOCÊ significa pra mim? Lembra o quanto nós lutamos pra estarmos juntas hoje? Por favor, não duvide do que eu sinto por você...

Ela se vira e envolve os braços no meu pescoço, a barriga dela ainda não é grande o suficiente pra evitar que nossos corpos se encaixem.

- Eu sinto muito por ter duvidado, Di... Mas eu estou.. Péssima!

Eu sorrio.

- Você esta linda... Como sempre foi... Como sempre será.

Ela finalmente sorri de verdade e apoia sua testa a minha.

- Eu te amo tanto...

- Eu também... Muito!- Eu sussurro antes de beijar seus lábios.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

i - Eu mesmo soltei um "Awwwwwwwwwwwn *-*" quando terminei de escrever isso. Era pra ser uma short separada. Mas como de "Um dia" eu só tinha o epílogo pra postar, e vocês pediram por mais... Esta ae! Consegui encaixar.

ii - Eu posso deixar essa história mas comprida, tenho algumas ideias para esse período de gravidez... Mas naquele esquema... Se vocês me deixarem saber que vocês querem isso, comentando, eu faço.

iii - Vocês leram o prólogo dessa história né? Eu não esperaria um final ou um "epílogo feliz" depois dele. #ficadica


End file.
